degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
I Want Candy
I Want Candy is the twentieth episode of Season 3 of the Canadian television series, Degrassi: The Next Generation. It originally aired on March 22, 2004 on CTV Television and on July 16, 2004 on The N. The episode was written by story editors Aaron Martin and Shelley Scarrow and directed by Stefan Scaini. The episode shares its title with a song by Bow Wow. Main Plot Paige and Spinner decide to skip school so that they can visit Terri in the hospital, and they invite Ashley in the hopes of cheering her up. When Paige tells Ashley she isn't even close to outgoing anymore, she proves that she is by winning 3rd prize in an Elvis competition. Sub Plot When Emma accidentally finds Snake's will, she panics in fear that his chemotherapy has failed him. Meanwhile, Alex picks the wrong time to bully Emma, ultimately causing a physical fight to take place between the two of them. Trivia= *This episode marks the last appearance of Terri, as she moves to private school. *This episode also marks the first time a main character leaves the show. *This episode is named after the song "I Want Candy" by Bow Wow Wow. *This episode marks the first time Emma gets in a physical fight with someone at school, and the first girlfight on the show. *Ashley has a poster for the Sloan's sixth album, Pretty Together, on her bedroom wall. *Dylan's license plate on his car is "ADEV-502". |-| Series Continuity= *The semi-formal is first mentioned in this episode. *J.T. begins to contemplate with the idea of asking Manny to the semi-formal. *Terri has awoken from her coma that Rick Murray put her in in Don't Dream It's Over. *Snake's wallpaper for his laptop is the family picture that was taken in Father Figure after the birth of his son, Jack Simpson. *Ashley is still depressed over the fact that Craig cheated on her with Manny. *Snake's cancer, that he has been battling with all season, has gone into remission. *Paige, Spinner, and Ashley visit the same restaurant, Crespeile, that Marco, his parents, and Dylan visited in the episode before. The same waiter served both parties. Character Revelations *This episode marks the last appearance of Christina Schmidt as Terri MacGregor. |-| Gallery= 3-20-1.jpg 3-20.jpg kendra 3.png|link=Kendra Mason Spinner_Kendra.jpg 3.PNG 1.PNG derp.PNG 4.PNG 5.PNG 6.PNG 7.PNG terriderp.PNG 9.PNG 10.PNG ashleyisabitch.PNG l0sers.PNG lolyougothitbitch.PNG thisisareallybadpicofher.PNG 17.PNG randomguythatno1currsabout.PNG 19.PNG 20.PNG Tumblr lxtlh5GgPC1qcsv8zo9 1280.jpg These22People.jpg Paige trying to get Ash to join her and Spin.jpg Ash visiting Terri in the hospital.jpg Terri's scar.jpg Snake's will.jpg Waiter.jpg Miniature golf.jpg Spinner at an art gallery.jpg Emma-Alex catfight.jpg Ash as an Elvis impersonator.jpg Elvis impersonator winks at Ash.jpg Snake gets some good news about his cancer.jpg Dylan's car.jpg 9yui.png IWC-0057.jpg IWC-0055.jpg IWC-0070.jpg IWC-0072.jpg IWC-0027.jpg IWC-0059.jpg 354f.jpg CM Capture 1.jpg CM Capture 19.jpg CM Capture 15.jpg IWC-0073.jpg CM Capture 29.jpg Tumblr l9a5odPoZm1qzfj84o1 400.jpg Tumblr kxhh8pO5qS1qzfj84o1 400.jpg 6-brucas59.jpgrw.jpg Andreww.png |-| Promos= |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi *Christina Schmidt as Terri MacGregor *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch Supporting Cast *John Bregar as Dylan Michalchuk *Deanna Casaluce as Alex Nuñez *Robin Craig as Mrs. Mason *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos *Paul Fracassi as Lil' Elvis *"Humble Howard" Glassman as Announcer *Kathy Imrie as Nurse *Katie Lai as Kendra Mason *Tom Melissis as Dom Perino *Maria Ricossa as Kate Kerwin *Sugith Varguhese as Dr. Moragoda *Marcus Wells as Big Elvis *J.P. Richards as Andrew Absences *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Andrea Lewis as Hazel Aden *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos |-| Quotes= *Emma: "Alex, what is your problem?" Alex: "Let's see: your personality, your clothes, your "holier-than-thou" attitude. You." *Ashley: "These are supposed to be the best years of our lives and it's just been one disaster after another after another. This school is cursed." Spinner: "So, transfer next year." Paige: "Spin!" Ashley: "No, he's right. Next year, I'm leaving Degrassi." *Paige: "Craig didn't cheat on you just because of hormones!" Ashley: "Paige..." Paige: "So run away next year, but it won't help. Because the real problem, is you." |-| Featured Music= *''"Amen"'' by Paul Fracassi *''"Elvis"'' by Supergarage *''"How Great Thou Art"'' by Marcus Wells *''"Lost"'' by Melissa McIntyre |-| Links= *Watch I Want Candy on YouTube *Watch I Want Candy on Gorillavid (International) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes